Chapter 7: An icy reunion (Page 2)
Water Temple The Water Temple requires some extensive exploration skills. Not only do you have to control the water level in the main room of the Temple, but there are numerous small rooms that are entirely underwater and areas that where you must go underwater in order to reach. Remember that once you're underwater, you're limited to the use of your Hookshot and your shield when you're fighting underwater enemies. *1. As you enter the Temple make your way to the bottom and head east. In the room marked by the number 1, you'll meet a grown up Princess Ruto (though not really *grown up* per se as she scoulds Link for making her wait for 7 years to marry) she needs Link's help again to help her race, follow her up to the top level of the room. *2. On the top level of the room enter the next room where you'll encounter Spikes. As the name suggests. These nemies are spiked balls, use your shield to defend against them and to turn them into rocks. Use either your sword or the Hookshot to defeat them. Once you defeat the spikes, you'll get the map. *3. As stated before, you'll have to control the water level of the temple in order to reach certain areas. In the area marked with the number 3, play Zelda's Lullaby to drain the temple of water. *4. Shoot arrows through the wooden torch to light the 2 torches in the western corners of the room where you met Ruto to open the door to the next room, In this room you'll face Clam-like creatures called Shell blades. Their weakness is the pink gel center. They'll open once you get close, this is also a sign that they're about to attack, use your shield in case they do attack, use the Hookshot to better your chances of defeating them, clearing the room will earn you a key. Head back to the main room, then head west to a big block. Push the block to and make your way down towards a long underwater corridor, *5. Surface to enter a room with a blue Tektite, these things are like their red counterparts, Only that they glide on water and take more hits to defeat, use arrows to attack it from a distance, then hit a crystal switch to raise a waterspout that'll allow you to jump to the ledge on the other side. *6. You'll enter another room with a pool of water with a swirling current, use the Iron boots to resist the current and land on the north part of the pool, use the Hookshot to hit the crystal switch which will open the gate to the west (temperarily), use the Hookshot to reach the small opening quickly and avoid the Shell Blades as you make your way to the surface and obatin a key. Then defeat the Shell blades before hitting another crystal switch and re-open the gate to back track to the Temple's main room. *7. Enter the Temple's center tower, and the make your way up to the area marked with the number 7. Once there, play Zelda's Lullaby to fill the temple halfway with water. *8. Before making your way out of the tower, go underwater and into a small underwater corridor that'll lead you to a small underwater room. Hit the crystal switch with the Hookshot to release the gate containing 3 Shell Blades and 3 Spikes. Defeat them all to open another aget that leads to a room containing a key, then make your way out of the tower. *9. Once out of the tower, go underwater and back to the room where you met Ruto. Surface to the room with a weak wall, Bomb the wall and enter the room containing another key. *10. Head to the western door, and stand on the waterspout in the southern part of the room. Hit the crystal switch with arrow and you'll raise the waterspout to the room above you, defeat the Blue Tektite and head towards the door. There you'll find another area where you can control the water level. Play Zelda's Lullaby to fill the Temple with water. *11. Using the Iron Boots, head for the western corridor on the third floor and proceed until you find a blue block, pull the block until you can't pull it anymore, save the block for later. *12. Then, head for the eastern corridor on the second floor. Use the Hookshot to propel yourself into the room marked with the numer 12, stand right next to the chest containing the compass and use an arrow to hit the crystal switch and quickly open the chest. *13. Head back to the top floor and head towards the western door. defeat the Keese that you see and head down to the moving platforms. Use the Hookshot to go from one platform to the other, but be quick, because these platforms will retract to the waterfall in the room. *14. In this room, you'll have to use a different kind of crystal switch (synonimous to The Legend of Zelda: A Link ot the Past) If the switch is red it lowers the water level and the dragon pillars in the room, if the switch is blue, it raises the water level and the pillars. hit the switch with either arrows or the Hookshot once you make it into the upper corridor, defeat the Blue Tektites and the Like-Like before heading into the next room. *15. This room is a bit unusual, it'll look like a shallow lake with one dead tree right in the middle. This is infact the room where you'll encounter the Temple's mini-boss: Dark Link. Target Dark Link and have it strike your sword several times before, you use the Megaton Hammer, hit Dark Link with the Megaton Hammer until he's defeated. Then enter the northern door and obtain the Longshot. Then play the Song of Time to remove the Block of Time and drop into the next corridor. *16. Once you enter this room, be careful of the strong current and especially the whirlpools that dot the area. *17. Shoot the eye switch on the western wall with an arrow to open the gate, and quickly use the Longshot to latch the chest containing the Key. Then, back track to the central room of the Temple and to the second floor and head back to the room where you drain the temple. Then head into the central room's tower and fill the temple halfway with water. Then head to the southern part of the central room. Shoot the eye switch and quickly use the Longshot to latch onto the far wall in the southern corridor. Then, push the blue block to the eastern part of the corridor to reveal a room containing a key. *18. Head back down to the first floor. and head to the northern corridor. Use the Longshot to get into the next room and use the Longshot again to reach the door. In the next room, proceed to the other door by avoiding the Blue Tektites and the whirlpools. *19. Defeat the Stingers in this room and then bomb the 2 walls on each side. You'll see a block inside the corridor. Push it to the western side of the corridor and then pull it until it's almost out of the small corridor in the room, then enter the small corridor again to push the block into the small area with a switch (which is underwater). Once the block is on the switch it'll raise the water level where you'll be able to reach the door to the next room. *20. In this room, defeat the 2 Blue Tektites and then press the switch on the western side of the room to raise the 3 waterspouts that'll allow you to jump to the southern side of the room. *21. Here, be careful with the boulders that drop from the waterfall. Don the Iron Boots and head into the underwater corridor. Defeat the Shell Blade and head to the area and surface to the door to the roo with the Boss Key, then backtrack to the central room, and fill the temple back up with water and proceed to the nothern corridor. *22. This corridor not only has a steep slope that'll be difficult to walk up, but there's also spiked traps that'll make the walk up all the more difficult. Pay attention to where the spiked traps are moving to head up to the boss' room. Morpha Description Morpha is a strange underwater creature that can manipulate water and turn them into dangerous tentacles that can toss a person around many feet. Tatics Target Morpha and pay attention to it's movements. Use the Longshot to pull it out of the tentacle and strike it with your sword. Keep in mind that advanced sword techniques won't work here, so you're best bet for a quick battle is that you have the Biggoron's Sword at this point, and be very careful that Morpha doesn't catch you in it's tentacle because if it does it'll do contonuous damage and throw you halfway across the room, it's also wise you have some Red Potion or a Fairy before you face Morpha. Once Morpha takes enough damage, it'll begin to form multiple tentacles that you must avoid. Make sure you're on Target with Morpha and pay attaention when it's tentcale extends and pull it out with your Longshot. Aftermath As you defeat Morpha. Princess Ruto becomes the Water Sage and gives you the Water Medallion. Meanwhile the nearly dried up Lake Hylia fills back up again. After the cutscene with Shiek, shoot an arrow at the morning sun to obatin the Fire Arrow. You can also proceed to the fishing pond and catch another big fish and obtain the Gold Scale.